


【all莲】莲君的哥哥扭蛋08

by Ryanoi



Series: 莲君的哥哥扭蛋 [8]
Category: pdj
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Series: 莲君的哥哥扭蛋 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547164
Kudos: 4





	【all莲】莲君的哥哥扭蛋08

从那天晚上之后，鹤房就和莲保持起安全距离，他作为S级的确是毫无指摘之处，总能把家里的事情规划得井井有条，每晚负责两个弟弟的食宿，看着他们写作业，还会带他们玩游戏。  
但是对于莲，带领他来到这个家的人，从那个冲动的夜晚之后，他的态度也开始暧昧不清。  
也并没有躲着莲的意思，不如说鹤房的态度变得更加坦然了，他会很正常地对莲嘘寒问暖，履行一位哥哥的责任。甚至每天上下学也会主动跟随，没有走在一起，只是隔着几米距离，或者是在街道的另一边，和他一起走到学校，看到他进了校门再折返。

祥生也有了新的生活目标，他不用每天请求莲和他一起去学校。  
某个周六，莲带着他去了舞蹈班，老师给了他机会让他试着跳了一小段，结果令人惊喜，目前他就待在舞蹈班里实习，过不了多久就可以转为舞蹈老师了。  
“祥生哥哥刚才跳的那一段，我总觉得很熟悉……”  
莲在练习室的一角随意坐着，点开了一段视频。  
“只是随便跳的。”  
祥生并不认为自己很优秀，默默地坐到他身边，视频里放着几年前某组合的现场舞台，紫色与红色的艳丽灯光之中，总有人备受光线的热爱，暗处的伴舞们，只有很仔细地观看，才能看到一点模样。  
“啊，你看你看，就是这一段……我可喜欢了！”莲兴奋地指着手机屏幕，几乎要钻进祥生怀里，“当时我就是因为看了这个团的表演才开始学舞的。”  
“这是……”  
迅速移动的人影之间，祥生看到了与自己高度相似的身影，一瞬间久远的回忆涌上，他就那样愣在那里，不再回应。  
“哥哥，你怎么了？”  
“可能我也看过这场表演吧，对不起，我记忆很模糊。”  
“这不是哥哥的错啊……啊，我给你讲一讲他们吧？”  
“好啊……”  
莲开始在手机里搜寻信息，舞蹈班的其他人看到莲检索的内容，都没忍住吐槽。  
“莲，你又在搜了啊。”  
“解散了那么久的团体，亏你还能坚持喜欢这么久。”  
“才没有解散，只是休止活动而已！”莲生气地反驳，把手机里的内容给祥生看，“我一直想努力成为这样的舞者哦，总有一天要堂堂正正地站在舞台上！”  
这句话是……我曾说过的吗？  
“这是以前他们在福冈演出的时候，随行的伴舞大哥哥告诉我的……  
“可是只要能站在舞台上，无论担任什么角色都很帅气……  
“那个大哥哥听完我这么说，也这样鼓励了我，不过很可惜，过了不久团体休止，我无从得知伴舞哥哥去了哪里。也有在电视上看其他表演，但是还是没能找到他……  
“对不起哦，说了很傻的话。”  
莲自顾自地说了一大堆，宽松短裤下细瘦匀称的双腿随意交叠在木地板上，因为距离过近而飘散着浅淡的汗味，他擦去额头上的汗珠，漆黑的眼眸里尽是对过往的回忆。  
祥生只觉得还差一点他就能想起全部了，终于可以找到自己的过去，而不是一个等待着被随机抽选的存在。  
“不会的，莲说的很好啊，我很感动。”  
“嗯，祥生哥哥？”  
祥生也不顾他俩都汗湿了身体，搂住了莲就开始胡乱地揉他黑色的发顶。  
“莲一定可以去更大的舞台，到时候我们还要在一起啊。”  
“呜嗯……哥哥，大家都看到了……”  
莲很不好意思地趴在他濡湿的胸前，脸颊耳畔一片晕红，他小声地应答着，还是没有挣脱开祥生的怀抱。舞蹈班的其他学生们在一旁起哄，一时间热闹无比。

而在这段时间，豆原学长一直热心于寻找莲新哥哥们的情报，总算是有了一些头绪，也因此他经常往一年A班那偏僻的教室跑，值班巡查时总会由A班开始，再到A班结束，午休时间必定带着当天最难抢到的食物，下午放学即使有练习，也会来和莲告别……久而久之就产生了奇怪的传言。  
这所学校里也存在着所谓的“后援会”，人气学长被高一的某位男同学迷住了这类传闻，自然不能容忍，而话题中心的另一位主角，莲，也就成为了后援会会员的惩罚对象。  
一开始莲并没有在意，可是室内鞋这周之内已经丢失三次了，每一次都能在教学楼前面最大的垃圾桶旁边发现，当然，已经是不能再穿的状态。  
同班同学义愤填膺，主动提出要帮他找出罪魁祸首，可是申请调取监控的事情迟迟得不到回应，就在这时候，莲的书桌也被人乱涂乱画，上课之前板凳也不翼而飞，最过分的是上完室外的课回来之后，书包里的东西全被倒在了楼下。  
“到底是怎么回事啊……”  
莲十分委屈地跑到楼下去捡回自己的东西，水杯打碎了，便当盒也摔坏了，书本被弄皱撕破，笔也被掰断，书包带被剪开，哪怕捡回来，这些东西也不能再使用。  
下节课的铃声无情的响起，围观着莲的同学也纷纷散去，他不得已只能把东西迅速地收好，抓紧时间往顶楼的教室跑，在没有人注视的楼道里边跑边流泪。  
“……为什么？”  
走进班里，年轻的班主任正站在讲台上，因为快上课了并不能给他过多的关心。  
“川尻同学，你快去位子上坐好，这件事下课我们再谈。”  
“好的……”  
莲无精打采地回到座位上，才发现自己的座位上被倒上了红墨水，满满地顺着板凳腿往下滴，旁边的同学赶紧帮他擦干净，还有的跑去拿新的板凳给他，最后擦板凳的纸巾都拿去擦了莲的眼泪。  
他一整节课，都只是抱着一书包的废弃物，趴在桌子上一言不发。

“莲，我们一定帮你找到犯人！”  
“别伤心了，下节课是体育课，我们和老师商量一下，就不让你跑步了，怎么样？”  
“莲君，你没事吧？”  
“我们给你搬了新桌子来，别的东西就交给家政部的同学帮你修复吧？”  
同学们热心地围在他身边，真诚的关心着他，还有人在为他递着雪白的纸巾。这些都只能让莲哭得更凶罢了，体育老师的口哨声响起，其他人不得不穿好体育服去操场集合。  
“要帮你请假吗？”  
莲摇摇头，他们班的体育老师非常严格，不允许临时请假，他哽咽着说。  
“你们，快去吧，我换好衣服就过去……”  
“那你要快一点哦！”  
“莲，我们下去了……”

等到班里的人都走了，莲才从自己的柜子里取出体育服准备换上，柜子是上锁的，体育服也是昨晚才洗干净带来的，应该不会出问题。  
他无力地脱去制服外套，松开领带，解开白衬衫的扣子，然后是皮带，制服裤，等到他把衣服都脱掉，换上体育服的短袖衫和短裤时，却发现衣服的下摆都被人剪短了，短袖只有胸口长度，裤脚快到腿根，而且只剪掉前面一半，后面一半堪堪挂在身上，看起来滑稽可笑。  
莲在穿好这身体育服的瞬间，几乎都要笑出来了。然后他跪在自己刚脱下的制服里，抱着膝盖哭泣。  
“我究竟做错什么了……”  
空荡的教室，只有午后的风声回响。

“同学，你们是一年A班的吧？”  
“哎？豆原学长！”  
豆原碰巧也在上体育课，刚跑完三圈，就被A班的体育老师叫住，跟他说有一个学生没来，让他去看看。豆原巡视了一遍，没有看到那个熟悉的身影，心里隐约有点担心，就先问问其他同学。  
“莲是不是没来上体育课？”  
“他，有些不舒服……在班里休息。”  
“不舒服是指？”  
同学们也很难以启齿，最后还是有一个和莲关系比较好的同学开口了。  
“学校里都知道的，莲被欺凌了。”  
“欺凌？谁……”  
豆原心下懊恼，他居然完全没听说这件事。  
“……如果没猜错，应该就是和学长有关。”  
同学们看他的眼神，仿佛在说着你就是犯人，但是他们也没有定论。  
“学长，去看看莲吧，如果有人趁着只有他一个人在教室，去伤害他就糟了！”  
“好，我知道了，我这就去。”  
……和我有关？豆原心里充满疑惑，他并没有因为这疑惑而停止脚步，反而越跑越快。  
“莲！你在教室里吗？”  
教室的蓝色窗帘拉得严实，豆原迅速推开门，他生怕看到最不想看到的场面，教室里并没有其他人在，莲的制服都随意散落在地上，豆原走过去捡起来一一确认，担心地再次呼唤了他的名字。  
“……莲？”  
窗边的蓝色窗帘被风吹得鼓起，现在是一天中阳光最灿烂的时刻，但是这昏暗的教室里阴沉的气氛，并没有因为阳光照耀而好转，莲穿着被剪破的体育服，蹲在图书角前，窗帘正好遮住了他整个人，所以豆原进门来才没有第一时间发现他。  
“嗯？”莲听到他的声音，缓缓地侧过头看向他，逆着阳光看不清表情，“是前辈来了。前辈总是来得很及时啊。”  
“你怎么了，我听同学说你不舒服……这衣服？”  
豆原走到他面前，也蹲下来，一阵强风吹过，又暂且停息，蓝色的窗帘布恰巧包裹住他们俩。  
“我不明白……”  
莲抬起细瘦的手腕擦掉眼泪，可是无济于事。他另一只手牢牢地抓着衣服，豆原伸出手去，抹去他脸颊上的泪水，感觉到莲又想哭了，干脆把他带进自己怀里。  
“没事的，先告诉我发生了什么。”  
“呜呜，我也不知道啊，已经好几天了……”莲把头埋在他的肩膀上，很快那里的布料就湿了一片，豆原宽大的手掌贴着他的后脑，耐心地抚摸着。  
“知不知道是谁做的呢？”  
豆原想帮他披上外套，虽然已经春天了，只穿体育服还是会冷，尤其是……肌肤还裸露在外的情况下。  
“不清楚…嗯？”  
莲因为哭太久声音也迷迷糊糊的，他意识到豆原想给自己穿外套，这才反应过来自己还穿着体育服，本来打算下课之前赶紧换回来的。  
“前辈，我自己来吧！体育服…不能穿了……”  
“嗯，那我回避一下？”  
豆原站起来就要背过身去，被莲拉住了。  
“都是男孩子，没关系啦……”  
豆原听见衣料窸窸窣窣的声响，只觉得脸颊发烫，他没敢回头。  
“我的衬衫，能帮我拿一下吗？”  
豆原把他的衣服都放在了桌子上，余光看见莲光着腿只穿着衬衫和白袜的模样，他的眼睛哭得红红的，手指笨拙地重新打领结，好像是注意到了豆原的目光，有些疑惑地歪着头看他一眼。  
“……是不是穿错了？”  
“没有，就是快下课了，想提醒你。”  
“嗯，谢谢你能来，前辈，我感觉好多了。”莲就那样向他走来，从背后抱了他一小会，“不用担心我了，我相信这一切和学长无关。”


End file.
